


EL PLAN INEFABLE💕🌿

by Olga_Mancilla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, hijos, segundo armageddon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Mancilla/pseuds/Olga_Mancilla
Summary: Crowley y Aziraphale son puestos a prueba por Dios y Satán durante once años, son convertidos en reyes y junto con sus adorados hijos, la familia Sheen Tennant salvará a la humanidad del segundo armageddon
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. TEMOR A DIOS, MIEDO A SATÁN

Habían pasado exactamente 3 días después de que Aziraphael y Crowley habían engañado a sus respectivos bandos haciéndose pasar por el otro. Todo marchaba relativamente bien, pero como era de esperarse ambos amigos no estaban tranquilos porque, vamos, no se puede engañar tan fácilmente al mismo Satán ni a Dios, de hecho, NO SE LES PUEDE ENGAÑAR, todo lo ven. Sabían que tarde o temprano hablarían seriamente con ellos respecto a su comportamiento, y su más alta traición al cielo y al infierno

Crowley, con una ceja levantada que se podía apreciar muy por encima de sus lentes oscuros, con una terrible postura al sentarse (como es de costumbre) en una banca del parque St. James al lado de su mejor amigo Aziraphael, quien lo acompaña con un excelente porte, erguido y con ambas manos entrelazadas encima de su abdomen jugando con sus dedos por su nerviosismo al respecto. Estaban en una de las zonas más remotas y solitarias del parque. Era un momento en el que deseaban estar completamente solos

-¿sigues pensando de qué pasará si Ellos se enteran de lo que hicimos cierto?

–¿¡Cómo no voy a estarlo!? ¡Vaya pregunta Crowley! ¿Cómo si fuera posible engañar a Dios? En cualquier momento vendrán por nosotros y no quiero ni imaginar lo que serían capaces de hacernos, y sin duda no me opondría.., no es como si hubiéramos hecho cualquier cosa

-yo igual -respondió Crowley inclinando su cabeza hacia su izquierda en forma de desagrado y con una voz muy suave –no es como que mi bando se caracterice por perdonar a las personas, o demonios, sabes a lo que me refiero, bueno y, ¿y si tal vez lo toman con humor y nos perdonaran? Ese sí sería un muy conveniente milagro en estos momentos -dijo en son de broma mientras aproximaba una media sonrisa, ya no sabía que más hacer para tranquilizar a su ángel

-¡POR FAVOR CROWLEY, TÓMATELO CON MÁS SERIEDAD! ¿Acaso no ves en qué embrollo tan grande estamos metidos?... Ellos vendrán en cualquier momento -bajando la voz, volteando temeroso a su alrededor para asesorarse que nadie los esté observando. No había ni una sola alma cerca, únicamente se escuchaba el cantar de las aves y el graznido de unos cuantos patos en un pequeño estanque cercano

Crowley únicamente suspiró quedándose en silencio por un breve momento, como si formulara algún tipo de plan maquiavélico 

-¿y si...?

-¡No Crowley! Ya no hay nada que se pueda intentar, estamos solos en esto, no tenemos escapatoria de la furia divina, y a decir verdad ya no quiero escapar, ni ocultarme (giró su cuerpo drásticamente para quedar viendo con su amigo, con un gesto de desespero en su rostro), ya no quisiera esconderme, y si me dieran un castigo o incluso la muerte, ¡lo aceptaría sin protestar!

Aziraphael en verdad estaba aterrado, era más que obvio, tocaba sus rodillas involuntariamente, su frente se arrugaba e insistía en mirar a su alrededor

Crowley únicamente estaba en un estado de pasividad, no le respondió a su amigo, únicamente tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia un costado y con un gesto de desagrado en su cara. Por ningún motivo podía expresar su temor, en primer lugar, él era un demonio, a ellos no se les da eso de mostrar emociones, y en segundo porque no quería aumentar el miedo de Aziraphael, era lo que menos quería observando la situación en la que estaban

Al mismo tiempo, Beelzebub y Gabriel se reunieron en una cafetería pública en el centro de Londres para hablar acerca del mismo asunto 

–¿te encargaste de que Dios se enterara?- Preguntó Beelz con voz firme y un poco rasposa 

–por supuesto que sabe, ¡es Dios! Únicamente le pregunté que qué es lo que iba a hacer al respecto

-¿y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Lo único que me dijo es que solo les dará una prueba, ¿escuchaste? ¡UNA PRUEBA! Después de todo lo que ellos hicieron, solo les pondrá una insignificante y nada dolorosa prueba- se quejaba Gabriel con voz tajante como únicamente él hablaba cuando algo no salía como él esperaba. 

–¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Aagh, lo mismo, Satán dijo que ya lo habían discutido ambos y que esa "prueba" era el acuerdo a la que habían llegado ¿puedes creerlo? El mismo rey de las tinieblas antes que castigar o matar a un demonio traidor solo lo premia con una asquerosa, repulsiva e insignificante ... "prueba"

Se escucharon unos feroces truenos que azotaron el lugar de una manera tan repentina, el tiempo se detuvo (igual a cuando Crowley lo hizo en el Armagedón para hablar con Adam) Ambos se encontraban en un espacio blanco y completamente silencioso, de pronto, se escuchó una voz celestial, era Dios quien se dirigía al arcángel y al príncipe del infierno

-¿Cómo es posible que ambos se refieran así de nuestra decisión, siendo ustedes lo principales a quienes contemplamos para tomarla? 

-P-p-ero señor, ellos merecen un verdadero castigo- interrumpió Gabriel con voz tenebrosa

-¿No se olvidan que ustedes intentaron asesinar a un ángel con fuego infernal y a un demonio con agua bendita? ¡Eso es muy enfermo!, además lo pretendían hacer sin consultarlo con sus superiores. Deberían agradecer que el verdadero castigo no es para ustedes -interrumpió Metratón apoyando la decisión del cielo

-No fue totalmente de mi agrado, a como yo lo veo, más que un castigo es un premio como compensación por lo que ustedes hicieron sin nuestra autorización, eso sí, con una pena de 11 años de incertidumbre y destierro. ¡Disfruto el sufrimiento! ¡Disfruto castigar a los humanos y demonios ruines! ¡¡¡PERO DETESTO QUE TOMEN DECISIONES SIN CONSULTÁRMELO A MIIIIIIÍ!!!- interrumpió molesto Satán

La voz de Satán era demasiado energética que se pudo sentir como vibraba el lugar cuando habló 

–pero claro que no tengo porque darles explicaciones a ustedes, un acuerdo con Dios es un acuerdo que respeto

-¿pero por lo menos podemos saber cuál será su castigo, perdón... prueba?

-lo sabrán cuando ocurra- respondió Dios

-Ahora si no mal recuerdo ambos tiene mucho trabajo que hacer -terminó Metratón haciendo que enseguida ambos bandos se separaran a sus respectivas actividades reactivando el tiempo


	2. Mi casa, tu cada

Crowley y Aziraphael iban en el bentley, se escuchaba "hey Jude" en un volumen muy bajo a como acostumbraba el demonio cuando maneja solo, era un disco que recién había comprado hace una semana

Ninguno de los dos hacia ningún tipo de comentario, por primera vez en millones de años habían sentido un silencio incómodo entre ellos. No hubo diferencia hasta que llegaron a la tienda de libros, Aziraphael agradeció a Crowley el haberlo llevado hasta su casa, de nuevo

Antes de cerrar la puerta del auto, el ángel se quedó pensativo por unos segundos

-¿Qué pasa Ángel?- preguntó Crowley con una voz dulce e inclinándose un poco hacia el volante para poderlo ver

-Nada, es solo que, muy probablemente esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, viendo la situación (esbozando una ligera risa nerviosa)... ¿te gustaría pasar el tiempo que nos queda... (Bajando sus ojos y volviéndolos hacia Crowley en señal de pena) ...juntos?

Crowley no pudo evitar quedar literalmente boquiabierto por la propuesta del ángel, por lo que tampoco supo qué contestar, tal vez esa era la última vez que lo vería y fue voluntad de Aziraphael que él se quedara a vivir sus últimos días en su casa

–yo, yo...

-Bueno, he de confesar que no tengo muchos bocadillos para ambos ni ropa para ti, pero podemos ir juntos a tu casa por tus cosas cuando las ocupes, bueno, si es que aún nos queda tiempo, y, y no tengo otra habitación ¡pero te puedes quedar conmigo! ... o en el sofá, o yo en el sofá, (oh por Dios que estoy diciendo, pensó) ¡pero eso sí, el té y el vino jamás faltarán! ... bueno si así lo deseas (volviendo a bajar la mirada, porque para Aziraphael, esa propuesta sonaba menos indecorosa en su mente)

-oh, oh yo...

Crowley se había quedado sin respiración, vamos, 6000 años de espera para tal vez, solo tal vez, poder ser correspondido por su ángel

–uh supongo que podría, ¿por qué no? (Haciéndose de rogar)

Ambos estaban en la librería tratando de sobrellevar sus últimos días, tal vez horas, o minutos juntos. Crowley había estado bebiendo sin medida, no tenía claras intenciones de ser desalcoholizado por un milagro, solo quería beber y olvidar lo que estaba pasando por un momento

-¡PATOS!- Gritó ebriamente Crowley para llamar la atención de Aziraphael

-¿Patos? ¿Qué sucede con los patos?

-¿No lo ves Ángel? Podemos fingir que tú... y yo... somos... paaatosss...

-Querido, creo que has estado bebiendo demasiado

-sí mira (se inclina hacia adelante del sofá para convencerlo) yo podría ser un porrón moñudo, el más atractivo de todo el estanque obviamente y tú una hermosa... cisne... la más hermosa-

-¡¡NO!! Sería una descabellada idea, aunque te recuerdo que me gusta ser un humano hombre (se estira la solapa de su abrigo orgulloso) pero... ¿ACASO ESTÁS DELIRANDO? si no fuera porque VOLVERIAMOS A HUIR ¿¡no lo entiendes!? Ya no me quiero seguir escondiendo, es solo que... ah, olvídalo, no hablaré contigo en ese estado Crowley ¿Crowley? ¿¡CROWLEY!?

Crowley se había quedado viendo a Aziraphael fijamente con la mirada perdida por haber bebido demasiado alcohol. El ángel asustado se retiró del demonio y se propuso acomodar algunos libros que estaban sobre la mesa, si él iba a desaparecer misteriosamente del mundo humano, no quería que su librería quedara desordenada

Por medio de escaleras y parándose de puntillas, Aziraphael intentaba tener todo en orden mientras que Crowley solamente lo veía, era como si su ángel estuviera bailando un hermoso vals únicamente para él. Era tan emocionante y aunque ellos no tenían sexo (órganos masculinos o femeninos), Crowley se sentía excitado al verlo sin ni siquiera saber porqué

Podía ver la delicadeza con la que sujetaba los libros, el demonio disfrutaba ver las delicadas y esponjosas manos de Aziraphael estirándose como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo. Su cabello blanco brillaba como el mayor lucero del universo, era la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana abierta a media noche, a Crowley le enamoraba ver a su ángel vestido con ese antiguo saco y su moño escoses; Aziraphael era la representación viviente de la elegancia británica para los ojos de Crowley. Imaginar que su ángel solo bailaba para él


	3. NUESTRAS ÚLTIMAS HORAS

Crowley, sin pensarlo y completamente ebrio, dejó su copa a un costado y se acercó al ángel, estaba decidido a arriesgarlo todo, eran sus últimas horas estando juntos y posiblemente vivos, no había nada que perder

Con dulzura, acarició su mano derecha que sujetaba un libro para llevarlo a una repisa alta, Crowley aprovechó para tomar ese libro y ayudar a subirlo, ¡ventajas de ser un maldito demonio alto! 

Aziraphael dio la vuelta y solo se topó con sus lentes oscuros viéndolo fijamente, atemorizado

Aziraphael le regaló una tímida y agradecida sonrisa por ayudarlo, cuando de pronto, sintió una delgada mano tocando su cadera, enseguida vio como Crowley se acercaba a su cuello, le dio un pequeño beso, tal vez dos o tres, el último fue el más profundo y apasionado dejándole el cuello completamente lleno de su fría saliva, el ángel no pudo evitar expresar un fuerte gemido en el acto, Crowley jamás se había podido imaginar escuchar a su ángel gemir por él. A pesar que Crowley no sabía nada acerca del sexo, diempre habia fantaseado con acariciar el hermoso cuerpo de Aziraphel

Excitado, presionó las caderas del ángel y las jaló hacia las suyas, Aziraphael estaba sorprendido, asustado, pero muy excitado, con sus dos cuerpos juntos era más que obvio que ambos se deseaban, ardían de pasión el uno por el otro

-oh lo siento Crowley- dijo Aziraphael alejando su pelvis de la de Crowley 

-¿cuál es el problema ángel? sabías que este momento llegaría, es más, lo esperabas, lo veo en tus ojos Ángel, LO DESEAS

-Crowley, ¿cómo osas a decir eso de mí, yo soy un ángel y tú un...

Aziraphael deja de hablar cuando Crowley acaricó su cabello, tomando su nuca por la parte de atrás para acercarlo y poder besarlo. Aziraphael no se resiste y acepta el beso de una manera tan lenta que el ángel pareciera no tener fuerzas en sus piernas. Aziraphael estaba completamente sobrio, no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol, lo que hacía, lo hacía estando completamente en sus cinco sentidos

-oh Crowley yo...

Crowley pone el índice en sus labios para que dejara de hablar, Aziraphael tomó su mano e introdujo su pulgar en su boca simulando que hacía un muy profundo y húmedo oral

Viéndose a los ojos, ambos disfrutaban que sus pelvis estuvieran tan cerca, no podían creer que finalmente estuviera pasando. Esa noche solo se acariciaron sus cuerpos, y al no tener órganos reproductores no hicieron el delicioso, sin embargo ellos sabían que querían estar juntos para siempre...


End file.
